Fearless Championship Wrestling
History FcW, Fearless Championship Wrestling, was originally opened on September 13th, 2000 and had a successful run as a wrestling federation excepting both real and fake characters. Then on December 11th, 2003 the federation had to close it's doors but now in February of 2007 it is prepared to open it's doors once again this time as an all fake wrestling federation. The federation is run by Patrick "Paddy" Coonan, formerly known as John ICE, and Coonan is prepared to take his federation back to the glory that it once achieved. Events *Monday Night Murder Scene - Held every Monday Night in the month, excluding the Monday after a Pay-Per-View *Pay Per Views - Held monthly *Next Pay-Per-View - FcW Sinful Means(July 1st, 2007) Pay Per View Events * January - FcW New Beginnings * February - FcW St. Valentine's Day Massacre * March - FcW Civil War * April - FcW Dearly Departed * May - FcW Ground Zero * June - FcW Sinful Means * July - FcW Race Against Time * August - FcW Kingdom Come * September - FcW Conspiracy Theory * October - FcW The Crown * November - FcW Vote or Die * December - FcW Nightmare of Christmas Staff *President - Patrick "Paddy" Coonan *Graphics Designer - Caz Armour *Consultant - Deamon Cohln Male Roster *Aaron James *Alex Gambino *Alex Victorious *"The One Man Show" Andrew Sexton *Bloodstayne *Captain William Jericho *Caz Armour *Colt "The 45" Sykes *Daniel *Dave Williams *Enigma *Flex Moore *"The Original" Fred Debonair *Gino Knoxx *"Warpath" Hayden Cain *"The Icon" Jared McCallister *"King of Kings" John Cavanagh *The Joker *"The New Breed" Josh Daley *"The Celtic Warrior" Kevin Conner *Levinator *Madd Dawg *Omerta *Orion *Prozac *"The Diabolical Animal" Randy Wylde *"The Living Legend" Ryan Kilmore *"The Immortal" Sah'ta Thor *"The Saviour" Seth Angel *Shannon Kincaid *"Pure Arrogance" Steve Kimble *Terry "Bam Bam" Williams *"The Genocidal Maniac" Xtreme Insanity Female Roster *Beth Waltham *Brooke McQueen *Lenne Perez *Miss C *Nikki Law *Roxy Pellegrini *Sammy Haynes *Sevrena Alumni *Deamon Cohln *Anarchy *Kane2000 *Christopher "Trigger" Cavanagh *Jeff Van Damage Tag Team Roster *Black Reign - Caz Armour and *Terry "Bam Bam" Williams *2 Xtreme - Enigma and Madd Dawg *Daniel and "The Immortal" Sah'ta Thor *Colt "The 45" Sykes and "The Celtic Warrior" Kevin Conner *"The Diabolical Animal" Randy Wylde & Shannon Kincaid *Levinator and "The Original" Fred Debonair *Stereo Insanity - "The Sick One" Damien Cain and "The Genocidal Maniac" Xtreme Insanity Stables * The Coalition - "King of Kings" John Cavanagh, Caz Armour, Orion, Terry "Bam Bam" Williams and Sevrena * Zion Compromise - The Seraph, Madd Dawg and Enigma * Damage Inc. - Jeff Van Damage, Shannon Kincaid and "The Diabolical Animal" Randy Wylde Championships *FcW World Heavyweight Championship - "King of Kings" John Cavanagh *FcW United States Championship - Vacant *FcW World Cruiserweight Championship - Daniel *FcW World Television Championship - Colt "The 45" Sykes *FcW Extreme Championship - "The Original" Fred Debonair *FcW World Women's Championship - Sevrena *FcW World Tag Team Championship - Vacant Non-federation Championships Recognized *King of Ultraviolence Championship - Vacant(Tournament Pending) External Links *FcW - Fearless.Championship.Wrestling - The Resurrection Category:Active federations Category:Federations Category:Federations formed in 2007 Category:Federations formed in 2000